


Fuhrer Mustang Takes a Wife

by Mermaid886



Series: Fuhrer Mustang [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Colonel & Lieutenant, Dominant Roy Mustang, F/M, Family, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Marriage, Roy loves Riza, Smut and Fluff, family life, loving Riza Hawkeye, loving Roy Mustang, riza hawkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Once Roy Mustang becomes Fuhrer of Amestris, he is told he must choose a wife. He then tests the bonds of Lieutenant Hawkeye's allegiance both to him and to her duty as a soldier. Can their unspoken love for another overcome the burdens of military life?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

It was a day of mournful acceptance in Amestris on the chilly morning when Fuhrer Grumman was buried.

His death was anticipated after a long battle with a serious illness, but that did not make his passing any easier.

Colonel Mustang, along with Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and all of their subordinates stood dutifully at their Fuhrer’s graveside.

Once Fuhrer Grumman was laid to rest, Major Armstrong and the others paid their respects and left, one by one.

Eventually, it was only Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye standing side by side in front of Grumman’s grave.

“I’ve heard that you’re next in line for the Fuhrer’s seat. Congratulations, sir.” Lieutenant Hawkeye said, her eyes looking straight ahead.

“Don’t congratulate me yet, Lieutenant. They still haven’t made their final decision.” Colonel Mustang replied.

Lieutenant Hawkeye thought of something else she would like to say, but…...she decided to stay silent and simply nodded her head and turned to leave.

“Riza?” Colonel Mustang spoke before she left, his voice quiet, barely above a whisper.

“Yes?” Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

“Do you still feel that you would follow me anywhere?” Colonel Mustang asked.

There were many things Colonel Mustang would love to hear her say, but this was something he had to know…...

Did she?

“Of course, sir. I’ll follow you anywhere, even into certain death.” Lieutenant Hawkeye said dutifully.

Colonel Mustang heard the softness behind her words…………

He turned to look at her, each gazing at each other with stoic expressions on their face for a silent moment.

Neither spoke.

Neither needed to.

The look in each other’s eyes communicated more than their words could ever hope to express.

After a long moment of silence, Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded and turned, finally taking her leave.

Colonel Mustang faced Fuhrer Grumman again, and laid a single lily on his grave.

“Sleep well, old man.” Colonel Mustang said softly, before making his way back to the car to resume his post.

——————————————————————-

It didn’t take much deliberation for the final decision to be made.

Colonel Mustang was officially announced as the new Fuhrer of Amestris.

The Colonel was well liked by the public and the announcement caused much celebration throughout the country.

Colonel Mustang was thought to be a fair and just man.

He had spent the last several years rebuilding Ishval, trying to make amends for the crimes of his past, and restore the ruined nation in whatever ways possible.

All agreeed that Colonel Mustang was an excellent choice for the position of Fuhrer.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was one of the firsts to come to his office and congratulate him after the announcement, bowing respectfully in front of his desk.

“Congratulations, sir.” The blonde woman said.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I’m glad you’re here. There’s something I need to tell you.” Colonel Mustang said.

Secretly, Lieutenant Hawkeye felt her heart skip a beat.

Was he going to……….

Would he finally say………….

“I’ll be assuming my new duties starting tomorrow, apparently. So, at least for a while, you’ll have a new commanding officer.” 

Riza’s heart dropped into her shoes.

That was it? 

That was all he was going to say?

And a new commanding officer?

Couldn’t he at least promote her to be his assistant?

If she could assist Fuhrer Bradley, she could assist Fuhrer Mustang!

Riza silently collected herself.

She would not argue.

“Yes, sir.” The Lieutenant nodded, looking down at the floor.

“Tomorrow, as I leave my post as Colonel, I’m going to give you one last order. I expect you to obey. I trust that I can still count on your loyalty?” Colonel Mustang asked.

“Of course, sir. I’ve told you before, I’ll follow you anywhere.” Lieutenant Hawkeye replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Colonel Mustang wasn’t surprised as she quickly bowed and left the room.

He hated that it had to be done like this, but, Riza didn’t know and he couldn’t tell her right now…..

Until he officially took over as Fuhrer, he was being recorded.

Just to make sure he didn’t want the position for ulterior motives…….

Colonel Mustang smiled to himself.

It was alright.

Lieutenant Hawkeye would feel much better about the situation tomorrow.

——————————————————————

The sun rose over Amestris the following day, promising a season of new beginnings.

Roy Mustang assumed his duties as Fuhrer.

Several of his subordinates spent the morning moving his belongings out of his small apartment and into the mansion he would now call home.

As the day progressed, Roy found himself quite busy, as expected, but he had not forgotten………

——————————————————————

Lieutenant Hawkeye was disheartened to find that there seemed to be some confusion over just who she was supposed to be answering to directly now….

She was expecting to have Colonel Mustang’s last order as soon as she reported for duty that morning, but she had received nothing.

Lieutenant Hawkeye went about her usual duties, but silently, secretly, she was waiting…….

The morning passed.

Lunch time came.

Lunch time passed.

Five minutes before evening dismissal, a soldier that Lieutenant Hawkeye did not recognize walked up and handed her an envelope.

“Is this from Col-, um, I mean, Fuhrer Mustang?” The blonde woman asked.

The soldier merely nodded and quickly left the room, leaving her to open the envelope before she could ask any more questions.

Lieutenant Hawkeye’s eyes widened and she felt tears of anger and disappointment threaten to sting her eyes as she read:

Lieutenant Hawkeye,

From this moment forward, you are officially given an honorable discharge from all military service in response to orders from Colonel Mustang. The new Fuhrer approves of this order and thanks you for all of your years of service both to your fellow soldiers, and to your country. Please inquire at the social office for veteran’s benefits.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was strong.

She would not cry, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to…..

So, first he was going to ascend to his new position and refuse to accept her as his assistant or…...bodyguard…...or whatever….

Now he was throwing her out?!?

The military was the only life she knew now!

She had served for years!

What was she supposed to do?

Where was she supposed to go?

How could he do this?!?

Had power gone to his head that quickly?!?

It must have, because it wasn’t like Roy to leave someone behind, especially her!

Lieutenant Hawkeye quickly and discreetly turned in her I.D tags and hastily walked to her apartment.

She would return her uniform tomorrow.

Wiping at drops of wetness that were gently pushed from her eyes as she walked, she thought about her options.

There were lots of things she could do.

She thought she would be a soldier for the rest of her years, but……

Roy had started a new life.

Apparently, it was time she started one as well.

The military had let go of her, she needed to let go of the military.

She set her mind……...

——————————————————————

And that was the end of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

The Lieutenant’s military career ended with a single letter.

Riza.

She was just Riza now.

As Riza Hawkeye approached her apartment building, she blinked when she saw a long, black car outside, with a chauffeur standing next to it.

“Are you Riza Hawkeye?” The man asked as she approached.

“Y-yes. Yes, I am.” The blonde woman nodded.

“Then on behalf of the Fuhrer, please take this box.” The man said with a bow.

Riza scowled.

Why should she?

What was it, a sympathy gift?

A letter of appreciation?

Riza glared at the man but took the box from him, expecting him to then drive away.

But he didn’t.

He stood beside the car, watching her.

She began to feel uneasy and she walked inside, going up to her apartment.

With a sigh, she opened the door, greeted her dog, and sat the box down on the counter.

She glanced out the window.

The man and the car were still outside.

Riza glared.

What was in that stupid box anyway?

Curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the lid off.

There was a note.

There were folds of black silk.

She picked up the folds….

Straps……

Waistline….

Hem……

Riza’s eyes widened.

A dress?!

She immediately looked back in the box and saw a black velvet jewelry box and a pair of high heels tucked under the dress.

She opened the jewelry box to find a flawless pearl necklace.

The dress and the heels were exactly her size.

She looked at the note.

Riza,

I’m sorry it had to be this way. Amestris lost a good soldier today. Although you are no longer in the military, please accept your next mission, for me. I would like to cordially request your presence at the Fuhrer’s mansion tonight. I’ve sent you some things to prepare with, and a man with a car to help you reach your destination safely. You’ll follow me anywhere, right? Now hurry up and get dressed. I’m waiting.

Sincerely, 

Fuhrer Mustang

Riza’s breath caught in her throat.

She quickly ran to her bedroom and began to change.

Roy hadn’t forgot her……

Roy hadn’t left her behind…….

Her heart was beating so fast her chest hurt.

Riza scowled.

Could Roy really not have mentioned something about this?!

——————————————————————

At the Fuhrer’s mansion, Roy had changed out of his uniform and one of his new subordinates stood in front of him, adjusting his tie.

“Is she here yet?” Fuhrer Mustang asked.

“I’m afraid not, sir, but Stanley is at her apartment and confirmed she did accept the box. But I will go and ask him again!” The man in front of him nodded, once Roy’s tie was adjusted properly, he left to go check for an update on the status of the evening.

“Come on, Riza, hurry up.” Roy sighed to himself once he was alone.

He looked out the window, to the patio in the garden, illuminated with candles, the table elegantly set for two. 

“I’m waiting.” Roy whispered as an excited smile settled itself onto his lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fuhrer Mustang’s Choice

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Riza Hawkeye looked out the window as the black car approached the Fuhrer’s mansion.

The driver remained silent, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She was wearing the necklace, dress, and heels she had been sent.

On her way out the door, she had hastily let down her long blonde hair, combed it, and pulled it half-back.

She had even splashed on a little bit of perfume.

That felt odd. 

She normally only wore perfume when she was attending a special event.

Well………

She supposed this was a special event.

As the car turned down the driveway, finally reaching its destination, Riza felt her stomach churn anxiously.

What would the new Fuhrer have to say?

Riza sighed, she needed to calm down.

Indeed, today had been a trying day, but why was she nervous?

Fuhrer or not, it was just Roy, right?

——————————————————————

Fuhrer Mustang was perched looking out the window, waiting.

He felt his skin grow clammy as the car finally appeared and made its way down the driveway towards the mansion.

This was ridiculous!

He had worked with the lieutenant, er, Riza, for years.

Why should he be nervous now?!

The car came to a stop and as it parked, Fuhrer Mustang put his hand on the doorknob, preparing to walk out.

No!

That….that would be awkward…..

Maybe he should just stand in the foyer?

No, that would look stupid!

Glancing back out the window, to his horror, Fuhrer Mustang watched the driver exit the car and walk around to open the door for his female passenger.

Roy’s felt himself start to sweat as his face began to turn red.

Oh my gosh!

She was really here!

She was really getting out!

Where did he go?!

What did he do?!

A few heartbeats away from an all out panic, the flame alchemist quickly sped out to the back lighted patio and sank into a chair facing the walkway.

Yes, here was best. 

Before he had made it out of the house, Fuhrer Mustang could hear the front door being opened behind him.

That meant that by now they, Riza and her chauffeur, were walking through the house.

In just a moment, his subordinate would bring Riza outside.

He would bring Riza to him.

Roy narrowed his eyes like he did when he was going into battle.

Was he ready?

Was she ready?

—————————————————————

Inside, Riza followed closely behind her chauffeur as he walked her into the large estate and across the mansion. 

“Right through here, Miss Hawkeye.” The driver gestured as he opened the door that led out back.

He stayed inside as she exited the house and stepped onto the stone path that led to the patio a short distance away.

The first thing that caught Riza’s eye were the tons and tons of lighted candles that had been elegantly positioned around the table and chairs.

The first thing Fuhrer Mustang noticed was how beautiful his former lieutenant looked in that dress he had sent.

Riza locked eyes with Roy as she quickly made her way up the path.

In the air, through their mutual gaze, a thousand different things were said.

Secretly, she noted how handsome he looked in his black suit, his tie skillfully knotted, his raven-black hair shining in the candlelight.

Roy allowed himself to see her the way he had when they first met.

Tonight, she wasn’t a soldier, no, she was a woman. 

His eyes took in every detail of her visage. His onyx orbs admiring the soft gleam of her long, blonde hair, the delicate features of her face, the way her dress hugged her figure.

His eyes danced over the lines of her hips as she walked……..

Once she came to the table, he stood up and on his most chivalrous behavior, pulled out her chair for her.

“Hello, Fuhrer Mustang.” Riza said very formally.

“Hello, Lieutenant.” Roy replied.

The blonde woman frowned but accepted his gentlemanly gesture and took her seat. 

Roy then walked over and sat back in his chair across from her.

“I am not a lieutenant anymore. You were quick to see to that.” Riza said a bit curtly with a bitter chuckle.

Roy had wounded her pride, he could see that.

But there was a look in her eyes that excited him, a look in her eyes that he had hoped he would see……

That look meant he may have a chance. 

“I had a good reason. Besides, you said you’d follow me anywhere, Riza.” He replied, using her first name, the name he only called her when they were alone. 

It was important to Roy that she knew they were speaking freely. His words and his attitude indicating that he had indeed called for her presence as more than just a mindless order, a worthless errand. 

“How am I supposed to follow you when you threw me out of the military, Roy? What do you want me to do, open up a bake shop? Just pay taxes? Is that how you want me to follow you now?!” Riza asked.

Roy could hear the hurt and anger rising in her voice.

“No, that’s not what I want you to do.” He replied, his dark eyes regarding her seriously.

“Couldn’t you at least let me be your assistant or something? I assisted Fuhrer Bradley! If I can survive with a homunculus, I can easily handle anything that you can throw at me! You know that!” Riza cried.

“You can’t be my assistant.’ Roy said simply.

“Why not?!?” Riza cried slamming her hand down on the table.

Riza was losing patience.

She lost her job today and thought that maybe she may be offered a new one tonight…...somehow.

Apparently not.

Why had he invited her here anyway?!

Her eyes widened as Roy’s hand shot out and grabbed hers, holding it.

“Because I have a much more important position for you, that’s why.” Roy said seriously, his onyx orbs boring into her own brown gaze.

Riza was a little stunned and confused.

She listened silently, not moving her hand away from Roy’s.

“Riza, I brought you here tonight because I need you. I need you more than I ever have. Do you remember when……...before the war……?” Roy’s voice trailed off.

The anger and shock left Riza’s face and her eyes softened. “When you first came to my house and I watched you learn from my father?” Riza paused to chuckle. “I used to daydream about my father’s apprentice.” Riza smiled softly.

“Do you still?” Roy asked very seriously.

Riza’s cheek turned pink. 

Was he asking…….

After all this time?

After all the fights they had been through and all the obstacles they had overcome together through their work relationship, underlined by silent, but serious truths?

Oh………

Riza struggled for words. “Well….um….Roy, I really don’t understand what you’re trying to…….”

“I’m in love with you, Riza.” Roy interrupted her. 

Riza’s eyes widened in surprise.

A moment of silence passed between them.

“W-what?” She gasped.

After all these years, he just blurted it out?!

Blatantly admitting his feelings, the feelings that they had shared secretly for all this time?

Wow, she guessed the power of being the Fuhrer had really gone to his head.

And on the first day……

“Roy…..” Riza breathed.

Roy clutched her hand in his.

“That’s why I discharged you from your post. That’s why I asked you here tonight.” Roy admitted, raising her hand to his lips and delicately placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“You……..did this just to tell me you loved me?” Riza asked, confused.

Roy’s dark eyes flickered up to meet hers as he sat her hand back down on the table, still holding it in his own.

“No. I did all this because I’ve been told that as Fuhrer, I must take a wife.” Roy informed her very matter-of-factly.

Riza’s heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly, she found herself dizzy with anticipation as to what her former commanding officer would say next.

“If I do not chose, one will be assigned to me by the state. I love you, Riza. I’ve been in love with you since before the war. Obviously, I chose you, Riza. But tonight……. Tonight, I need to confirm that you will still chose me.” 

Riza’s head spun.

This was why he had discharged her……..

Obviously, the wife to the Fuhrer couldn’t be in the military…….

This was why he was so dressed up, why he had asked her to dress up.

Riza looked at him from across the table, still in shock.

Roy was very focused but he gave her a soft smile as he spoke. “Will you still follow me anywhere, Lieutenant?”

His face……….

She knew that face.

He was serious.

He was also hopeful.

Now he did not have to hide the softness in his gaze as he watched her, trying to read her thoughts.

Riza felt her mind swirl, attempting to decide what to say next…..

Within a few hours, she had been fired from her years long career and practically proposed to by the stoic, handsome man that she had silently cared for since her youth. 

The man that was now the most powerful person in the entire country……

The man who loved her.

Goodness, what a day……………...


	3. Chapter 3 - Get Dressed

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza’s eyes were soft but serious as she made up her mind and gave Roy her answer. 

“I’ve told you many times over the years, Roy.” She spoke, squeezing his hand that still grasped hers, “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Roy’s onyx orbs widened in happy surprise.

Yes, Riza and he had always shared a close bond and unspoken feelings towards each other that both silently acknowledged…….

But for some reason he had been gripped by fear that she would spurn him tonight.

…...That she would say she could not forgive him for discharging her, even though his intentions were honorable……

……..That she would say those unspoken feelings between them had withered with time and Roy was only imagining them now……..

There were so many things Roy was afraid she would say that he didn’t truly know how to respond to what she actually did say.

He stared at her for a long minute with a smug but happy smile on his face.

Riza smiled back.

One minute turned into two.

Riza kept on staring back at him, waiting for him to speak.

But Roy was silently hoping she would be the one to say something else because he wasn’t really sure what to do now.

He had been surprised by the difficulties this evening had presented….…...

Planning a battle strategy was easy, but planning tonight had been one of the most onerous tasks he had performed in recent years.

“Colonel….” Riza began before she corrected herself. “Um, I mean Fuhrer…..”

“Roy.” He corrected her. “Just call me Roy now, Riza.”

“Of course.” Riza nodded. “I feel like you’re waiting on me to say something…...but I was expecting you to…..”

“Oh, right!” Roy replied sheepishly. 

“Well,” he said, as his cheeks turned a little pink with embarrassment. “To be truthful, Riza, I’m not sure what to say now.”

Riza’s smile softened into a grin. “And all these years, you’ve always seemed so smooth with the ladies.”

“Yes, but you’re my lady.” Roy said genuinely, glancing down at their interlocked hands. “And that’s different.”

Riza chuckled at him.

She always enjoyed the times she got to see him not just as a leader, not just as a soldier, but as a man…….

A man who was at least somewhat sensitive and vulnerable behind all that stoic robustness.

She looked forward to having more of those times with him, more intimacy, and less formalities.

As she thought silently, Roy gazed at her, falling quiet again.

Riza was clearly going to have to advance the conversation this evening or Amestris may never get its Fuhrer back.

“So then, what’s next?” Riza asked, prompting him.

Sometimes Roy just needed a little nudging.

Riza had learned that about him over the years.

“With your permission, I’ll be able to officially announce you as my fiancé. The government will make us go through a brief period of courtship and then……” Roy’s voice trailed off and the smile on his face turned into a grin.

“And then?” Riza asked.

“And then we’ll………..be married.” Roy said, not being able to fight off the joy in his eyes as he spoke.

The way he was looking at her made Riza blush this time and she gave his hand one last squeeze as she spoke, “Then let’s get started.” 

——————————————————————

Roy did not elaborate further that night.

He offered no details about when anything concerning their courtship or marriage would occur.

While they sat at the patio table, Roy and Riza shared a few intense looks and for a moment, she thought he may close the small distance between them and kiss her.

But he didn’t. 

He did want to, though, he was just trying to be a gentleman.

They were also being watched.

Roy knew his subordinate that drove Riza would be peering through the curtains to see when he needed to get back to the car.

And, this was technically only their first date, not to mention Riza had been through a lot over the last few hours…...

No, no kisses, not yet. 

Instead, Roy shared a romantic candlelit dinner with her.

Once it grew late, she stood to go.

“Well, I should be getting back now.” Riza said politely.

“Why?” Roy asked.

Riza felt her head spin in realization.

She no longer had a job, which meant she didn’t need to get up early.

“I…...um, well, Hayate will be missing me and besides, I need to let him out.” She said quickly, thinking of her pet. 

Oh yes, Hayate.

During the events of the evening, Roy had almost forgotten about him.

Riza saw the disappointment in Fuhrer Mustang’s eyes when he knew that she did have a good reason to leave. 

‘I’ll walk you out.” Roy said chivalrously, standing and staying beside of her as they made their way across the path, back through the house, and out to the car.

As soon as he saw them get up, Roy’s subordinate ran outside.

He made it in time.

By the time the couple walked out of the mansion’s front door, Riza’s chauffeur for the evening stood dutifully next to the car, waiting. 

“Riza, “ Roy started to say after his subordinate opened the door for her and she climbed into the seat.

The blonde woman turned around, eager to hear what he had to say. 

“Thank you.” Roy said with a genuine smile.

Of course, he didn’t need to thank her and it was quite an awkward thing to say.

Roy didn’t need to thank her for loving him.

Roy didn’t need to thank her for agreeing to marry him.

Roy didn’t need to thank her for her service to the country.

No, but there was something besides a simple “thank you” or even “I love you” that he was trying to communicate to her. 

Fortunately, for him, Riza knew Roy very well, and she knew what he was trying to say.

She just knew.

Instead of “you’re welcome”, Riza responded by saying, “I’ll follow you anywhere, Colonel.”

Her words made Roy’s heart skip a beat as the car door closed.

Then his subordinate saluted Roy, got in the car, started the engine, and pulled away.

——————————————————————

Once she was back at her apartment, Riza cuddled with Hayate after she let him out.

The fluffy dog licked her face as tears of happiness, sadness, and pure emotional exhaustion rolled down her face. 

Back at the Fuhrer mansion, Roy walked up the stairs to his new bedroom suite.

He took a shower and laid down on the expansive bed with a sigh.

He frowned.

Even though he was an experienced soldier who had seen and committed atrocities beyond imagination, he found the estate to be quite eerie, especially since he was now all alone.

Roy rolled over and tried to close his eyes.

It was such a large bed…...

What a shame he had no one to hold…….

After laying awake for some time, he finally fell asleep.

Fo the rest of the night, Roy dreamed of the day when Riza would be lying there beside him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza did not manage to sleep well at all that night.

The shock of the day’s events sent her mind spinning into overdrive with feelings and questions that tormented her and kept her from rest, even though she was so drained.

It was a good thing she had been discharged.

Had she not, she would have been severely reprimanded the following morning.

Roy called at a quarter till nine and jolted her out of her sleep.

She sat up in a panic when she heard the phone ring, her blonde hair frizzy from her tumultuous tossing and turning, dark circles under her eyes from the hours she had spent lying awake, thinking.

“H...hello?” Riza asked, sleepy and startled, as she picked up the receiver, bewildered.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to get to sleep all day after we’re married.” Roy’s strong, masculine voice flowed into her ears. 

Riza’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Roy!” Riza gasped. 

They had just parted a few hours ago.

Roy had declared his love for her and stated his intentions, yes, but last night before she left, he hadn’t given her any further details as to how fast things would be moving. 

“Get out of bed and get dressed, Riza.” Roy commanded. “Today’s the day we announce our engagement.”

Riza felt her heart speed up in excitement.

What?

Already?!

“Roy, listen.” She said into the phone. “I love you, and I know that you love me, but, we’ve spent all this time…….Isn’t this a little fast?”

On the other end of the phone, Roy smirked.

Wait until she heard the next part………

“Well, my apologies, Lieutenant, if all this seems a little forward….but…... I’m afraid the new Fuhrer was told yesterday afternoon that his wedding will take place in one month’s time.”

Riza almost dropped the phone in shock.

“I want you, Riza. I want to be with you. I don’t want to marry some woman the state assigns me to. So, you should probably go ahead and think about what kind of flowers you’d like to carry. Maybe stop and buy a couple of those bridal magazines on your way over today?” Riza could almost hear the cocky smile on his face as he spoke. “Now, get dressed. What are you waiting on?”

“Yes, sir!” The former lieutenant said reflexively, before she could stop herself.

She quickly hung up the phone and went to get ready for the day.

As she dressed, she couldn’t help but try to process what Roy had just told her.

They had spent years with silently acknowledged feelings, while neither made any advances towards the other, and now in thirty days she was going to be his wife?!

These next few weeks were going to be very interesting…...


	4. Chapter 4 - Announcing

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know what you think! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Riza hurriedly combed her blonde hair into its usual bun and desperately searched through her meager closet for a suitable outfit.

Roy provided her with a dress for their private evening but assumed she had something appropriate to wear as they stood in front of the entire country?

Riza scowled.

Just like Roy.

She didn’t have a lot of options since she spent most of her time in her uniform, but something caught her eye towards the back of the closet.

Reaching all the way towards the wall, Riza pulled out a simple, but elegant baby blue sheath dress.

She stepped out of the closet and slipped it on quickly.

She had bought it on a whim at a shop many years ago.

Since then it had been hanging in her closet untouched, as if it were waiting for the right occasion to be worn.

What better occasion to wear the dress than the day she would officially become engaged to the man she loved?

Riza stood in front of the mirror to inspect her appearance before she left.

The soft shade of blue highlighted her hair and she smiled.

She was hopeful that Roy would like the dress.

If he didn’t, it was his own fault.

He should have sent her one for today, not last night.

——————————————————————-

As Riza walked down the stairs and left her apartment building, she found her same chauffeur from the night before standing beside the same car that had dropped her off just hours ago.

Riza assumed this man would most likely be her driver from now on.

“Are you ready to go, Miss Hawkeye?” Her driver asked as she walked up to the car.

“I am.” Riza nodded, getting in as he opened the door for her.

Once the chauffeur got inside and started the car, she thought they would be heading to the Fuhrer mansion again.

Apparently not………...

Riza felt nervous cramps roll through her stomach as they passed the Fuhrer’s mansion and kept driving….

Kept driving……

Kept driving……

They kept driving all the way to the central military building…….

They kept driving all the way through the crowds of civilians, military personnel, and journalists who had gathered and were waiting to hear the Fuhrer’s announcement.

It was at that moment that the reality of both her upcoming wedding and the importance of Roy’s new position really started to sink in to Riza’s mind.

Truthfully, she had dreamed for a long time that she would marry Roy someday…...

…...But she never dreamed she would marry the Fuhrer.

——————————————————————

A few minutes later, the car stopped and Riza’s driver quickly escorted her out the vehicle and into the building while shielding her from reporters who assaulted her with questions and cameras that flashed in her face, all speculating, all wanting to know…..

Riza followed her driver up through the military building, down the halls, and through the doors that led to the Fuhrer’s office.

From her time spent in the military, she actually knew a faster way to get there, but she had been discharged and didn’t want to seem rude, so she simply held her tongue, smirked to herself, and obediently followed her driver.

Once they stood outside of the Fuhrer’s door, the driver reached over and opened it.

He had already been told earlier to let Riza enter immediately, that the Fuhrer was waiting anxiously.

Behind the desk, Roy stood looking out the window at all the throngs of people.

He turned around just as Riza walked in.

“Hey.” He smiled.

“Hey.” She smiled back sheepishly.

The driver saluted Roy and closed the door, taking his leave.

Suddenly, in the large room, Riza and Roy were truly alone, if only for a moment.

“We have an escort coming that will take us out front and center to make the announcement. They should be here in a few minutes.” Roy explained.

He was dressed in his uniform, of course, and Riza gave him the same steadfast look she always did, acknowledging his statement with a nod.

Roy looked over Riza, admiring the blue dress on her.

Hmm…….

He silently decided that he liked that one even more than the black one she had worn last night.

Riza struggled not to blush as his eyes continued to ghost over her and he started to walk towards her.

The air was tight with tension as Roy came to stand directly in front of her, so close they were almost chest to chest.

“Riza………” Roy said very quietly, his hands trailing up her outer thighs to sit at her waist. 

Riza glanced down shyly then back up, finding the courage to meet his gaze.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Roy said genuinely, a warm smile of admiration dancing across his face.

Riza didn’t respond.

She didn’t need to.

The smile vanished from his face and his pulse began to pound, Riza’s hands came up to gently hold Roy’s face as they both knew what would happen.

With his hands still on her hips, Roy closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Riza’s.

Riza kept her hold on him firmly as she closed her own eyes and kissed back.

Their lips met sweetly at first.

But it was an odd feeling for both of them.

It was the feeling of meeting an old lover that had been away for a long time. 

Finally reunited………

Or, in their case, finally united.

How many times had they felt this same tension and been forced to ignore it?

How many times had each dreamed they would be able to share a moment like this, a kiss this meaningful?

Roy tightened his grasp on Riza’s hips and her hands moved to gently clutch at his hair as their kiss became deeper and deeper.

A sudden, unwelcome knock at the door broke them apart.

Riza collected herself, trying not to look flustered as Roy pulled away and called out, “Come in!”

His deep voice was a bit huskier than he would have liked……..

Just as the door swung open, Roy shot Riza a look that made her cheeks turn red, silently communicating to her that they weren’t finished and that it was a shame they had to stop so abruptly.

The softness in Riza’s brown eyes and the pout on her plush, pink lips told him that she felt the same.

But the couple would handle that later.

As subordinates and several high ranking officials marched into the room, Roy turned his gaze from Riza to his officers.

“Fuhrer Mustang, everything is ready.” A tall, blonde man nodded with a salute.

Roy looked over and held out his hand to Riza.

Silently, the blonde took it.

Together, Riza and Roy followed their military escort down to the broadcasting platform that had been arranged in front of central’s main building.

Together, Riza and Roy stood on the platform to address the journalists, the military, family, friends, and enemies.

The broadcasting equipment echoed in Riza’s mind that they were standing in front of the entire country as their words were going to be transmitted over the radio across Amestris…….

Maybe even beyond…….

Microphones were arranged around Roy and he stepped up, his shoulders squared, his chin high, and began to stoically speak to the crowds, both near and far, “Citizens and military personnel of Amestris, this is your Fuhrer, Roy Mustang, addressing you. I am speaking to you today to officially announce my engagement to Riza Hawkeye. Ms. Hawkeye is no longer in the military but she will be a kind and caring wife to myself and a dutiful servant to our great country. Our marriage ceremony has been scheduled by the state according to law and will take place in Central thirty days from now. All who are able and willing to come are invited. Thank you for your continued support. That is all.”

Cameras flashed in blinding succession as he spoke.

Once Roy finished his statement, he was practically mobbed as journalists and reporters lurched forward, trying to get their microphones in his face, assaulting him with too many questions to possibly answer.

Behind them, the crowd erupted into cheers and rounds of happy applause.

Everyone who was familiar with Roy knew that he had at least, some feelings for Riza, so what great news they would finally get to be together!

Roy hastily grabbed his fiancé and escaped the crowd as Roy’s men quickly ushered them both back into the building.

Once they were safely inside, Roy held up his hand, indicating that he would take Riza back to his office on his own. “Thank you all for your help. Ms. Hawkeye and I have a lot to discuss. I’ll send for her driver once we’re finished.”

The soldiers dutifully followed Roy’s orders and went back to their posts, allowing Roy and Riza to walk alongside each other.

“Are you really ready for this?” Roy asked, glancing over at her as they made their way down the hall.

Riza looked back at him and smiled, “As long as you are. I follow, you lead. You know how it works.” 

Roy gave her a hopeful grin as they entered his office and sat down.

“Well, let's get started then, Riza.” Roy said as he pulled out a pile of bridal magazines, caterer brochures, tuxedo rental advertisements, and flyers for local florists.

Riza blinked.

She wondered if the officials that were pushing for the ceremony to happen so soon had given him all of these or if Roy had collected these things on his own.

Either way, he was right, they had a job to do. 

“Yes, sir!” Riza nodded, picking up a magazine and beginning to flip through it.

Roy began comparing tuxedo company advertisements.

Thirty days was not a long time to plan a wedding for several thousand guests.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dresses and Dreams

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Mornings melted into evenings and evenings dissolved into days………...

The time seemed to disappear with the flourish of activity that Roy’s new position and the urgency that their upcoming nuptials brought.

Before either of them realized, Roy and Riza were nearly two weeks into their wedding planning and courtship.

To the engaged couple, it had quickly become apparent that although they were about to take an intimate and binding vow…...there would be no private moments for them to bond as a couple before their wedding.

Amestris law concerning an unmarried Fuhrer’s courtship was very invasive and quite restrictive.

Roy had to have Riza formally escorted by her chauffeur every time she visited his office or the Fuhrer’s mansion.

Under no circumstances was Roy allowed to pick Riza up or drop her off, and she was never allowed to come alone.

They were not required to have a chaperone when they were either in Roy’s office or at the mansion, but…….

….Every time Riza came to visit Roy privately, both the future bride and the future groom were shrewd enough to know that someone was always listening in on their conversations.

Either seen or unseen……

At least they were allowed those brief visitations.

Of course, it was assumed that the couple would spend their time together formally planning their wedding.

Roy and Riza were also officially obligated to go on several planned, public dates so that their courtship could be witnessed and celebrated.

Well, that was certainly interesting for the people of Amestris, but for the engaged couple…….

It was terribly hard to get closer to someone while being forced to stay almost exclusively in the public eye.

Neither Roy nor Riza were used to that kind of attention.

Neither Roy nor Riza really cared for that kind of attention either, but they promised each other they would learn to live with it if that was what it took for them to be together.

Besides……..

Once they were married, and Roy went home for the day, they would be alone in the Fuhrer’s mansion together.

No cameras, no journalists, and certainly no subordinates would follow them there………

In the meantime, Roy had devised a plan.

 

——————————————————————

Every evening, once it got late, Roy sent his subordinate away and pretended to go to bed.

As soon as he was alone, he stealthily sneaked out of the Fuhrer mansion, going unseen through the hidden tunnel far below the house.

He would come up through a secret entrance in the middle of the city, disguised as an average civilian.

Then, under the cover of stealth, Roy would carefully make his way to Riza’s apartment.

All of that effort after a long day’s work, just to spend a few hours with her alone.

During those hours, there were no cameras, no military, and no pressure, just Roy and Riza.

It was those few hours a day that the two of them quickly began to cherish.

And despite the restrictive and exploiting laws regarding the marriage of the Fuhrer, Roy and Riza were able to bond and interact as two who were about to wed should.

One particular evening, they sat on Riza’s small sofa, talking over some of the wedding details. 

They had little time left to make their final decisions, their choices must be turned in to the wedding coordinator in three days.

The couple had easily agreed on the location and time.

Roy was chivalrous enough to let his bride have the final say about the majority of the other details, but there was one thing that Roy had assertively voiced his opinion about.

The dress.

Strapless.

Roy hated strapless.

It was the last aspect Riza thought he would care about, but he had been very adamant about what kind of dress he strongly preferred Riza not wear.

She had three days left…….

Tonight, Riza had decided to petition her groom-to-be for a strapless gown again.

“I like this one.” Riza insisted, showing Roy the glossy magazine picture of a bride wearing a lovely chiffon strapless dress.

Roy looked at the page and frowned as Hayate came over and laid down at his feet.

The flame alchemist took a hand, reached down, and gently pet the animal.

“No.” Roy said firmly.

“Why not?” Riza asked with a pout.

“You know I don’t like strapless.” Roy said, taking the magazine from Riza and flipping to a page that showed a bride wearing a gown with intricate straps made of detailed lace. “I think something like this suits you better.” Roy said with a soft smile, thinking about Riza wearing the dress instead of the model.

“Look how low cut that is!” Riza exclaimed.

The dress Roy selected from the magazine did have a very definite sweetheart neckline that exposed……….well, much more than the strapless gown did.

Roy was silent.

Riza looked over at him.

Roy smirked and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes dipping down to Riza’s full breasts for a split second. “Well, I did say that one suits you better.” 

Riza smacked Roy with the magazine before she continued her search, scowling.

Roy had told her that since she was the bride, she would be the one giving the orders concerning the wedding.

He was simply helping and supporting.

Well, at least he thought he was.

Riza’s wedding dress……...

She liked strapless better.

But a different gown would appeal more to her groom.

Riza would certainly take her future husband’s preference into consideration but a part of her wondered if this was the one time she would end up not following Roy’s orders…...

——————————————————————

Once it grew very late, Roy kissed Riza’s cheek and stood from the sofa.

“Going so soon?” Riza asked sarcastically.

It was almost one in the morning.

Roy glanced at the clock and chuckled. “You know I have to be up early.”

“So do I. Being the Fuhrer’s fiancé is actually a pretty demanding job.” Riza countered as she stood and walked him to the door.

“Riza………” Roy smiled, chuckling, as he stepped out of Riza’s apartment and stood in the hallway.

“Roy……..” Riza said in the same tone of voice, giving him a look as she leaned against the door.

Despite their lighthearted conversation, Roy’s onyx eyes grew deep and serious as he looked at her.

Riza felt her cheeks start to blush, finding herself suddenly invigorated and desperate to move, feeling fidgety, jittery….under the intensity of his gaze.

Roy took a step forward and Riza’s eyes glimmered with anticipation.

This was it…….

One of their favorite moments from their new daily routine.

Yes, every night……..

Riza closed her eyes and Roy pressed her, gently but firmly, against the door as he caught her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

The kind of kiss that only those in love shared.

The kind of kiss that was sweet and pure to them but would have been absolutely obscene to the press.

Every night they shared that kind of kiss.

Riza threw her arms around Roy’s neck and he slid his own around her waist as their lips met over and over again.

Riza’s apartment building was silent.

Most of the residents were asleep by now.

The sound of Roy and Riza embracing each other was the only noise in the long hallway.

At the height of their passion, when their kiss threatened to lead into something much more carnal, Roy ended it sweetly, but definitely, his eyes boring into Riza’s as he pulled away.

It was a good thing that Roy led and Riza followed……

Because Riza would never have found the strength to wrench herself out of his strong embrace.

“Roy……” Riza breathed.

She was about to invite him in and Roy knew it.

“No.” Roy whispered, holding her close and pressing his forehead to hers as he spoke. “Not like this. Our first time together, I want us to really be together.”

Riza frowned.

He always refused to stay, insisting the first night they shared a bed would be their wedding night.

There wasn’t a law that forbade Roy from……..staying awhile longer……..so to speak.

Not officially, anyway.

There wasn’t a law that halted their kiss.

No, waiting until their wedding night was Roy’s own idea.

Maybe he wouldn’t have felt the same if circumstances were different, but, given the conditions of their relationship from the present all the way back to the day they met……….he wanted their first time together to be……..memorable…..no, it would be memorable no matter what….he wanted it to be significant.

“You’re such a romantic, Colonel.” Riza teased as Roy stepped out into the hallway again.

“You’ve got three days, Lieutenant.” Roy replied stoically as he began to make his way back to the Fuhrer's mansion for the night. “You’re not going to shirk your duties now, are you?”

Riza watched him leave then she closed her door.

Romantic or not, Roy was right.

Riza had just three days to turn in her selections to the staff in charge of coordinating the Fuhrer’s wedding.

Dress, flowers, cake, music, decorations……..

Riza walked over to the sofa and took a blue folder out from under the coffee table. 

The folder held all of her notes, all of her requests, and all of her requirements for the ceremony and the reception.

She opened it up and tore out the magazine page that showed the dress Roy had said he liked so well for her.

She placed the magazine page in the folder and closed it for the night.

Riza gently gently reached down and scratched Hayate behind the ears.

“Just the flowers and the food left now, boy.” Riza smiled.

Hayate gave her a happy bark in response, following her into her room as she retired for the night.

Riza showered and got ready for bed, laying down with a sigh, wishing Roy was beside her.

Her brown eyes closed slowly and sleepily as she thought.

Roses might be nice………

White?

Or red?

Both?

As Riza fell asleep, her thoughts melted into an idea of Roy dancing with her at their reception, dressed elegantly in a black tuxedo, a white rose corsage pinned to his lapel.

Across the room, one of her bridesmaids was holding her bouquet, a mix of white and red roses, elegant, classic, and bold…….

Yes…….roses would be nice. 

“Just the food left now….” Riza whispered as she finally drifted off to sleep.

——————————————————————-

Across the city, Roy snuck back into the Fuhrer mansion, batting away thoughts of his military duties tomorrow.

Normally, he was entirely focused on his work, but he was soon to face his room alone again……

Ugh.

He was about to go to bed and that meant he had to confront the truth that even though he had made a way for them to be together, Riza was still apart from him…….even if only for the night…..

He wouldn’t dwell on that.

No.

A short while later, as Roy laid down to sleep, the worry and tension faded from his brow as a pleasant smile formed on his face.

He focused on one thought that evolved into one single dream….

He focused on Riza walking down the aisle towards him, wearing that wedding dress with the beautiful lace straps………..

Ready to be with him, to stand beside him, to follow him wherever…….and forever.

Riza Hawkeye, his wife.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Day Arrives

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

With each passing day, time seemed to move faster and faster.

Between establishing himself as the new Fuhrer of Amestris, delving into his relationship with Riza, and taking care of his daily duties, Roy felt like he was in a surreal dream when his wedding day actually arrived.

While hair stylists, makeup artists, and the wedding coordinator bustled around Riza that morning, the bride-to-be felt the same way.

Roy smiled as a subordinate helped him put on a beautiful, luxurious black tuxedo.

Fuhrer Mustang had broken the rules. Amestris tradition dictated that a Fuhrer should marry in his military uniform.

But their marriage wouldn’t be about Roy and Riza relating to each other as soldier to soldier.

No, they would be husband and wife.

Roy wanted Riza to see him for himself while they took their vows.

He had vetoed the tradition and chose to dress for his wedding not as the Fuhrer, but as Roy, the man who loved Riza Hawkeye.

Across town, as Riza was assaulted by powdered brushes while her hair was pulled in all different directions, Riza smiled too.

It may have come frighteningly quickly, but both bride and groom were happy that their wedding day was finally here.

——————————————————————-

The Fuhrer’s wedding was planned to take place right in the middle of Central, with the ceremony on the steps to the military building.

The reception would follow immediately afterwards.

There were far too many guests for any smaller venue, and since the event was such a public occasion, the large, open, outdoor setting had been selected.

Tents were set up in case of adverse weather and from the break of dawn, dozens of caterers began to set up their booths, offering refreshments to all interested guests.

Thousands had flocked to the event.

The city of Central was absolutely teeming with people.

For the past week, visitors kept arriving by car, by train, by bus…..

All hoping to get a glimpse of the Fuhrer’s wedding, all hoping to be a part of the celebration.

Edward and Winry Elric were present, along with Mrs. Hughes and her daughter, Elicia.

Alphonse Elric and his close girlfriend, Mei Chang, were also in attendance.

All of Roy and Riza’s friends and distant family were present, ready to support the the couple and bear witness to the events of the day.

Since the previous night, the crowds began to flood the streets.

Those people were now bunched up around the platform at the bottom of the steps where the ceremony would be taking place.

Thousands of cameras waited to flash.

Thousands of eyes looked on, eagerly anticipating……….

The ceremony had been scheduled for three in the afternoon.

At 2:55 pm, the wedding officiant, along with Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Major Armstrong, and a couple of others the crowd did not recognize came walking out onto the platform.

Excited murmurs rippled throughout the throngs of people as the officiant took his place and the others, whom all Roy had chosen as his groomsmen, stood to the side.

At the top of the stairs of Central’s military building, the door opened.

Roy stepped out and began his walk down to the platform.

The people below couldn’t tell who it was at first, but as Roy approached and they recognized their Fuhrer, the groom, the crowd erupted into wild cheers and whistles.

Roy made it to the bottom of the stairs and stood on the platform beside the officiant and his groomsmen as deafening waves of applause thundered in his ears.

Roy smiled tensely.

He wasn’t trying to be rude to anyone, but he was, as all grooms are, incredibly and inexplicably nervous.

At the end of the blocked off street, a single black car approached and Roy felt his already rapid pulse quicken even more.

He knew that was the car that carried Riza……...

The black vehicle came to a stop at the end of a red velvet runner, which had been placed on the strip of ground that led to the platform in order to create an aisle.

Between the platform and the aisle, the crowd had been held back to allow the ceremony to happen.

Roy swallowed hard in his throat as Riza’s chauffeur stepped out of the car and walked over to open her door.

“You got this, Roy.” Havoc whispered to the Fuhrer as they stood, waiting.

Roy gave him a stoic nod, but truthfully, he felt like his knees were going to buckle.

The chauffeur's hand pulled on the handle and the shiny, black car door swung open……..

Roy drew in a breath of anticipation as he turned around.

Now he would wait for the signal……..

When he turned around he would see Riza in her wedding attire…….

As his……

His…..

Bride!

—————————————————————

“Are you nervous? Don’t be nervous!” Rebecca coached Riza as they rode through the streets of Central in the shiny, black car, driven by Riza’s personal chauffeur.

“You’re not helping.” Riza mumbled as Rebecca moved her hand to position a stray piece of Riza’s hair that had slipped out of place.

After her crew of attendants had finished preparing her, Riza had left for the ceremony site, taking her maid of honor and close friend, Rebecca Catalina, along with her.

“You look beautiful.” Rebecca smiled at the bride-to-be.

That was better.

Something reassuring, like a compliment, instead of a directive to try to follow at such an anxious moment like this.

Riza nervously smiled back. “Thanks.”

The car turned down a street, drawing ever closer to the crowds and Riza’s waiting groom, Roy.

The blonde sucked in a breath, gripping her bouquet of red and white roses until her knuckles turned white.

Rebecca placed her hand over her friend’s and looked into her eyes confidently, “You and Roy are going to be great together.”

“You think so?” Riza asked, returning her gaze.

“Of course! Besides,” Rebecca laughed, “everybody knew this was going to happen eventually!”

Riza blushed as the car slowly came to a stop.

Had her and Roy’s feelings towards each other been that obvious to everyone around them?

They thought they had been discreet all these years……

That worry vanished from Riza’s mind as her chauffeur opened his door and got out.

Riza squeezed Rebecca’s hand.

Both women listened to the driver’s polished heels tapping against the pavement as he approached Riza’s car door.

Click, click, click

This was it!

Riza had already decided that since her father wasn’t around to do so, no one would walk her down the aisle.

Instead, Rebecca would simply walk behind her and carry her long veil.

The car door was opened.

Riza took her chauffeur’s hand after he extended it, offering his assistance.

Cameras flashed all around her as she slowly stepped out of the car, followed by Rebecca.

“Just pretend like they’re not there. Focus on Roy.” Rebecca reminded the bride as she picked up Riza’s cathedral length veil and they started to walk.

They needed to turn the corner first.

Roy couldn’t see Riza from that far back and she couldn’t see him.

Just a few steps….

Riza kept her head down demurely, trying to ignore the throngs of people.

She held her flowers up close to her face to avoid her vision being blurred by the barrage of flashing cameras who were all trying to get the first picture of the bride.

A few steps……

Just a few more steps…..

After what felt like an eternity, the bride and her bridesmaid made it to the end of the corner.

They turned……..

Roy was standing with his back towards Riza, having followed Havoc’s advice to get a good first look at his bride.

Riza held her head up high to face her groom.

A hush fell over the enormous crowd.

Havoc quickly smacked Roy on the shoulder and after scowling for a second at his friend, Roy turned around……..

——————————————————————

Roy’s eyes widened and before he could stop them, happy tears of joy and admiration sprung to his eyes, threatening to fall.

Riza was……………

Riza was…………….

Riza was on the verge too, but though her brown eyes shimmered with tears of happiness, she put on a brave smile and took the first step towards her groom.

She blushed at how handsome her groom looked.

Roy couldn’t help the bright, proud grin that spread over his face.

He thought Riza was absolutely beautiful.

Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with pearl pins placed here and there, her makeup was elegant and flattering but still visible through her lace veil, her lips painted a dusty rose color, and her dress…….

She was wearing the exact dress that Roy had shown her from the magazine.

He had been right, it did suit her well.

The lace straps highlighted her shoulders, and it was fitted through the body, showing off her figure.

It was a bit low cut but not to the point that it became lewd……..

Roy felt a throb of desire run though him as he watched his bride approach.

His bride. 

In a few moments, Riza would be his wife.

Tonight, she would be in his arms.

Roy and Riza had always dreamed of this moment, and it had always felt so far away…..

So removed from reality…….

As Riza made it to the platform and carefully walked up, the officiant placed Riza’s hands in Roy’s.

They both asked themselves the same question as they looked into each other’s eyes……

Was this really happening?

All around them, soldiers who had been assigned guard duty signaled for the crowd to fall completely silent, which they did, and then the officiant spoke, “Attention all who are present! The Fuhrer’s marriage ceremony will now begin!”

Roy smiled at Riza, as gleefully as a schoolboy, and Riza squeezed his hands back.

They both shared the same thought…….

Yes, this was really happening!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Big Day

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

The crowd fell silent.

The chirping of birds in the background and the flashing of cameras were the only sounds beside the officiant’s voice as he spoke, “Citizens of Amestris, we are gathered here today to witness the union of our beloved Fuhrer Roy Mustang to Former Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! If there are any present today who reject to this match, speak now or forever hold your peace!”

A tense silence passed as everyone stood and waited for a moment.

Surely no one would speak out against the Fuhrer’s wedding would they?

Riza squeezed Roy’s hands.

No……….of course they wouldn’t.

“Very well.” The officiant nodded. From his own pocket, he removed two simple gold bands. “Let the Fuhrer and his bride now exchange vows. These golden bands will symbolize their undying love and commitment to each other. Witness it now!”

Hundreds of cameras seemed to flash even more frequently as the officiant looked at Roy first, “Fuhrer Roy Mustang, do you take Riza Hawkeye as your bride? Do you vow to honor and protect her, to cherish her, and comfort her until death pulls one of you from this world?”

Roy stared very seriously at Riza, his jaw set firmly, his face solemn as he spoke, “I do.”

The officiant then turned to Riza and although it hardly seemed possible, the camera flashes seemed to intensify even more, “Riza Hawkeye, do you take Fuhrer Roy Mustang as your husband? Do you vow to honor and respect him, to cherish him, and comfort him until death pulls one of you from this world?” 

Riza looked just as serious as she gazed back at Roy, her jaw also set firmly, her face solemn too as she nodded, “I do.”

Roy squeezed Riza’s hands so tightly she was certain that he was going to crack her fingers.

Then Riza saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes…….

He was using her hands as an outlet for emotion, so his people wouldn’t see their Fuhrer cry.

Riza’s own eyes watered with happiness but she fought to remain steadfast, already relying on her husband for comfort as she squeezed Roy’s hands for support.

“If the vows you have pledged to each other are genuine and true, then take these rings and place them on each other’s fingers.” The officiant ordered the bride and groom, opening his hand and offering the rings to them.

Nervously, with the entire crowd watching, Roy picked up the smaller ring and slipped it on Riza’s finger, then she picked up the larger one and slipped it on Roy’s finger.

“Turn and face all who have come to bear witness.” The officiant ordered the couple.

Roy and Riza turned towards the crowd, the individual people not hardly even visible anymore over the rows and rows of cameras.

Roy clasped Riza’s hand and the officiant raised their intertwined fingers up for everyone to see. “I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Roy Mustang! The Fuhrer of Amestris now has his First Lady!”

Cameras flashed and flashed and flashed……

No applause.

Not yet.

The crowd was still waiting to see one thing…..

“You may now kiss the bride.” The officiant nodded quietly behind Roy.

Riza thought he would kiss her gently.

No………

Roy was too happy for that and too proud.

He wanted more than a simple kiss.

Roy grabbed his new bride by her waist and dipped her down, cradling her in his arms, he crushed his lips onto hers in a dramatic gesture of love.

As the crowd erupted into deafening cheers, claps, and whistles, Riza raised her hands up to cup Roy’s face as she kissed back.

The crowd kept cheering and the couple kept kissing and the cameras kept flashing……

It wasn’t that Roy and Riza were trying to be shameless, but it just felt so good to finally, finally share this moment…...this living dream…...

“I thought the kiss was only supposed to last for an instant?” Major Armstrong whispered to Havoc.

The wedding officiant had started to blush.

“I’ll handle it.” Havoc replied to Major Armstrong.

Havoc walked up behind the groom and elbowed Roy in the back, snapping him out of his trance.

Roy and Riza ended their kiss at last.

Although Roy did flash Havoc a grateful but irritated scowl once they did. 

Havoc just shrugged.

Roy and Riza, along with the wedding party, began to walk, parading down the aisle and into the waiting car that drove them to the reception a few blocks away……..

——————————————————————

Truly, a grand reception was held throughout the streets of Amestris.

Select dignitaries, friends, family, and high ranking military personnel were invited to be seated at the center of the party in the city’s largest park, but all who attended the wedding still got to be a part of the celebration.

Food was available throughout the city and loud, lively music was played, giving all the opportunity to eat and dance.

After a very slow drive, punctuated with more photos and almost constant waving, Roy and Riza arrived and stepped out of the car.

Their guests applauded as the bride and groom walked to their table.

Roy took a moment to welcome everyone and thank them for coming, and then invited them to help themselves to the buffet.

The meal that was served consisted of roasted chicken, sautéed green beans, and a choice of several different sides.

Sensitively, Riza had also planned a vegetarian option for those guests who had special dietary needs.

Roy had thought that was rather unnecessary, but when he saw how happy their guests were, he smiled at Riza.

“Told you….Colonel.” Riza teased.

“Yes, it appears I stand corrected, Lieutenant.” Roy whispered, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss.

After everyone had eaten, Roy and Riza cut the cake.

The cake was an elegant choice, a vanilla flavor with textured fondant icing, punctuated by red roses made from buttercream.

The guests all commented on how lovely the cake was but the poor bride and groom had hardly gotten to eat anything all day……

Every time they lifted their forks, it seemed that someone else was coming to their table to congratulate them, wish them well, or greet them.

Once it came time for their first dance, Roy saw Riza glance down forlornly at the barely-eaten food on her plate.

“It’s alright.” Roy whispered to her as he offered her his hand and walked his beautiful bride to the dance floor. “We can eat later.”

Roy had been anxiously awaiting their first dance.

No one there knew, not even Riza…...but Roy had been taking dance lessons from a private tutor.

Everyone watched as Roy skillfully took Riza’s hand and waist when the song started and began to gracefully lead his bride around the floor.

At first, their performance was met with stunned silence.

Was…….was Roy really…….dancing?

……….so………...well?

Riza was more pleased than surprised and a bright smile broke out over her face.

Roy gazed at her with deep affection and the guests began to applaud.

How adorable they looked together!

After the song ended, the couple invited the others onto the dance floor.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” Riza said to her groom later, while they swayed to a slow song.

“I couldn’t. I learned for you.” Roy smiled.

Riza smiled back and laid her head down on Roy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat over the rhythm of the music.

It was growing late, the sun had nearly set.

The party was fun, and the ceremony had been beautiful, but Roy was ready to have some private time with his new bride.

Surely they had stayed long enough now……...

“What do you say we get out of here, Lieutenant?” Roy whispered, kissing Riza sweetly.

Riza looked up at her new husband with a grin. “I think that sounds wonderful, Colonel.”

——————————————————————

The couple said goodbye to their guests and again, the black car that carried them was paraded down the streets.

Wedding attendees and well-wishers waved and shouted their blessings as the car drove through the streets.

As they rode, on the black leather car seat, Roy had Riza’s hand clutched tightly in his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shiny, black car finally pulled into the driveway of the Fuhrer’s mansion.

Riza’s chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for the couple.

Roy stepped out first.

When Riza tried to climb out, he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms.

She squealed in surprise.

“Are you going to carry me over the threshold?” Riza asked.

“Of course I am.” Roy replied with a smug smirk.

Riza rolled her eyes as he began to walk, carrying her to the door as the chauffeur saluted the Fuhrer and climbed back into the vehicle, driving away.

Roy fumbled with his key but finally opened the door.

He stepped inside with Riza and sat her down.

No more wedding………

No more subordinates……..

No more chaperones……….

They were alone now.

Riza felt strangely anxious for some reason and began to smooth out her dress.

As she did, Roy’s onyx eyes admired her cleavage until she looked up.

They gazed at each other for a moment, each knew what was about to happen next.

“So this is it then, Colonel?” Riza asked.

Her eyes widened in anticipation as Roy gently grabbed her hips and pushed her against the nearest wall, his stare seeming to intensify.

“This is it, Lieutenant.” Roy whispered, leaning into capture her lips in a sweet, deep, passionate kiss.

Yes, he and Riza were finally together.

They could finally be a couple…..

Roy picked Riza up again and began to carry her up the stairs to his large bedroom.

They could finally make love……

Yes.

They both knew…….

This was it!


	8. Chapter 8 - Wedding Night

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Roy held Riza in his arms as he opened the door to his large bedroom suite.

He paused for a moment to let Riza gaze around the room.

The Fuhrer’s mansion was certainly a big change from her small, nondescript apartment.

“Wow.” Riza commented after she had a chance to take in the elegant room.

The room, along with the entire house, was decorated with a simple elegance, but it was still striking.

“That’s what I said my first time in here too.” Roy smirked at his bride. 

“This is really my home now.” Riza said quietly, involuntarily clutching onto Roy as the weight of reality settled uncomfortably for a brief minute.

Of course, she could be with Roy, in a way, she always had been.

But could she really do this?

Could she really be the Fuhrer’s wife?

“No, this is really our home now.” Roy smiled reassuringly at his new wife.

Riza felt her heart flutter.

Of course she could do this.

She could do anything as long as Roy was with her.

“I love you, Colonel.” Riza replied, laying one of her hands on Roy’s cheek.

“And I love you, Lieutenant.” Roy whispered back.

That was the end of their words.

There was nothing else that needed to be said.

Roy leaned in and Riza closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

Softly, sweetly…….

After the dramatic display Roy had put on at their wedding, Riza was surprised at the tenderness that he kissed her with now.

Not that she didn’t like it though……..

A happy sigh rose from Riza’s chest as Roy’s kiss gradually became deeper and deeper.

She noticed they were moving……

She was being carefully placed down……..

Softly, gently, Riza felt the plush bed touch her body and her eyes opened.

Roy’s onyx orbs gazed back at her now, full of admiration and……….

Hunger?

Yes, hunger.

Roy was very hungry indeed for a taste of the woman that was now his new bride…..a taste he had denied himself all these years.

Riza could see the eagerness in Roy’s face as he clumsily fumbled with her dress, trying to discover the best way to take the delicate, lace gown off without destroying it.

Riza shared his urgency and nipped at her husband’s lips. She hurriedly helped him in removing not only her dress, but his suit as well.

Gown……….

Jewelry…….

Slip…...

Jacket…..

Vest…….

Tie……….

Shirt…….

Trousers…..

Soon Roy and Riza were stripped down, Roy to his boxers, Riza to her bra, panties and thigh-highs.

Riza was sitting up on the bed, Roy on his knees in front of her kissing her passionately.

When his hands went to her back, he felt Riza freeze against him.

Roy slid his hands to her hips again.

Maybe there was something he needed to say after all.

Roy broke their kiss for just a moment and leaned his forehead against Riza’s as he whispered, “It’s a part of you, Riza. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Since I first looked at you, so long ago, all I wanted to do was take you in my arms. Now you’re finally here.” 

A soft pink blush tinted Riza’s cheeks as her brown eyes opened and she smiled softly, her fingers stroking Roy’s muscular arms. “All that thing ever brought me was pain, but, I guess it was worth it……..ultimately, it brought you to me, too.” 

“I promise, Riza.” Roy whispered against her lips, delving back in for another deep, intense kiss. “There won’t be any pain tonight.”

Riza made a noise in her throat that spurred Roy on. His hands quickly snaked up her back again, going for her bra strap.

This time, she was relaxed, although Roy did detect a hint of an anticipative shiver as he popped the clasp and slipped the strapless garment off of his wife.

He pulled away for a moment to admire her.

How many years had he waited to see this?

Roy pulled back to have a look………

Riza looked Roy in the face, feeling a hint of pride as his eyes widened when they settled on her plump breasts.

It was simply too much.

The day was too much.

The night was too much.

The mansion was too much.

And the sight of Riza……..

Roy’s beautiful, blushing, blonde wife, sitting on the bed clad only in her white lace panties and thigh-highs, curves bared before him……

She was simply too much.

Roy’s onyx eyes scanned over her for a moment and Riza felt a shudder of lust run through her at how clouded they became as he drank in her entire figure.

Roy’s hands shot out before he could stop them, cupping Riza’s full, round breasts.

Before he could resist, he began palming them greedily.

A single whimper of pleasure escaped his new wife’s lips when his fingers brushed teasingly over her nipples.

A growl rose from Roy’s chest.

He pounced like a tiger.

In a flash, the last few pieces of cloth were quickly stripped from each of them. Both the bride and the groom seemed to be in a race to disrobe each other as quickly as possible.

Soon, there was nothing left. 

Roy and Riza stood before each other, after so many years of constrained lust, completely exposed.

A silent, tense moment passed as they drank each other in.

Riza looked over Roy, admiring every inch of him from his chiseled physique to the ample, male organ that stood proudly below his waist.

Roy looked over Riza, memorizing her creamy skin and her surprisingly well-endowed curves.

Riza drew in a sharp breath, calling him closer.

It was time.

Slowly, Roy crawled to Riza on the bed and cupped her face with one of his hands.

Riza instinctively wrapped her legs around Roy as he pushed her back gently on the mattress.

Just as his manhood brushed against her thigh, Riza broke their kiss suddenly and looked at Roy with wide eyes.

“Roy, I…….I don’t take anything. You need to…..put something on.” She admitted quietly.

Roy looked down at her with soft, lustful eyes. “Why?” He asked with a smirk.

Roy waited for a reply.

None came.

Roy was content to accept their future exactly as it came, and apparently, Riza was too.

What did it matter……..?

They were finally together.

Wouldn’t that only make them happier?

Riza pulled Roy back down for a kiss, whimpering against his lips when he sunk into her smoothly, easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

For them, it was.

Had it not been for the military’s rules, this would have happened years ago.

Riza gripped Roy tight, her nails digging into his flesh as they made love.

Roy grit his teeth at the soft mewls of pleasure that escaped Riza’s lips, his entire body rigid with the efforts of their passion.

Neck, breasts, arms, abdomen, bottom…..

Riza felt like Roy was trying to devour her completely as his fingers and lips caressed here, teased there.

Finally, after the sheets beneath them were soaked with sweat, Riza bit back a cry and Roy let out a growl as they both rode out the elevated high they both achieved from consummating their marriage, their two bodies finally joined as one.

For a moment afterwards, they stayed there, Roy on top of Riza, still buried within his bride, kissing her sweetly.

“I love you.” Riza whispered against his lips.

Roy enjoyed hearing that.

And her voice……

It had been a long time since he had heard the former lieutenant sound so vulnerable.

“I love you, too.” Roy whispered back. With a groan, he finally removed himself and laid on his side, cuddling her close, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Their kisses didn’t stop.

Short, sweet, loving………

Roy’s hands roamed over Riza’s curves…..

Riza’s soft fingertips ghosted over the lines of Roy’s muscles.

Eventually, Roy left her lips and began to kiss down her neck, towards her breasts as he flipped Riza onto her back.

The blonde instinctively wrapped her legs around him again.

Roy glanced up with a smirk.

Riza squeezed his waist between her strong thighs.

Roy took a nipple into his mouth just before he plunged into her again.

How many years had they waited for this?

It was going to be a very long and very loving night……….

——————————————————————

Many hours later, instead of falling asleep from exhaustion, the newlyweds laid together.

Riza was on Roy’s shoulder while Roy absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

For several long moments both of them were silent. 

At last, Roy spoke, “Can you believe this is real?” He asked his new wife quietly.

“I think I will, eventually.” Riza said, smiling softly.

Roy bent his neck and kissed the top of her head.

Riza closed her eyes and laid her hand over Roy’s chest.

Roy started to speak, but when he glanced down, he noticed Riza trying to doze.

Remaining silent, Roy gently held Riza close until he felt her body relax and heard her breathing become slow and rhythmic.

Roy smiled down at his sleeping bride.

He would like to have talked longer, but it was very late, he knew, and they had just had a very happy but long day.

How could he deny his wife her rest?

Careful not to wake Riza, Roy pulled the blanket over them both and closed his own eyes, holding the blonde in his arms.

He was usually a side sleeper, but now that he finally was going to have a bedmate, he supposed he better get used to sleeping on his back, especially since Riza had nestled right into the nook of his shoulder.

Judging by the expression on her face when Riza had fallen asleep, she seemed to like it there…..

There was a pleasant, peaceful smile on Roy’s lips once he drifted off as well. 

Whether he slept on his back or on his side, or even in the floor, Roy didn’t care…….

As long as Riza was with him.


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
——————————————————————

Roy and Riza’s first few months of married bliss were perhaps both the happiest and hardest of their lives.

It was a lovely and awkward time.

The couple learned more about each other during that period than they had ever thought possible, as all newlyweds do.

Riza learned Roy liked his first coffee of the day cold.

Strangely……...

Roy learned Riza did not appreciate being disturbed during her weekly bubble baths.

Surprisingly……..

As the days turned into week, Roy and Riza both learned how to work as a better, more efficient team.

Roy and Riza learned how to survive on less than an ideal night’s sleep, as they spent many evenings lovingly in each other’s arms until the break of dawn.

Even though the mornings after their heated love making brought long days with them, neither husband nor wife regretted anything…..

No.

Roy and Riza’s new ability to physically express their love came as a great relief, a cherished gift to the couple.

Finally, they did not have to hide their feelings anymore.

Not from the world and not from each other.

Outside of their bed and home, Roy advanced in his work, pushing towards the goals he had set for himself as Fuhrer of the country.

It would take many years, but Roy knew the value of hard work and perseverance well.

Riza helped wherever and whenever she could.

Although she was no longer in the military as an officer, being the Fuhrer’s wife allowed her certain clearances that helped her perform specific duties.

She was not the type of woman to be satisfied purely from domestic work.

And truthfully, after she and Roy got married, Roy had found that his old Lieutenant was very hard to replace.

It was best Riza stay by Roy’s side, both at home, and at work, whenever possible.

The people of Amestris already loved their new Fuhrer.

To the couple’s delight, the citizens of the country were quick to accept his wife as well.

——————————————————————

Spring, summer, autumn, winter……….

Spring again.

As a gesture of appreciation, there was a large party planned for the night of Roy and Riza’s one year wedding anniversary.

Just as they had for the wedding, thousands of guests milled about the streets of Central, celebrating and having a good time, all in recognition of the Fuhrer and his wife.

Roy and Riza, along with their inner circle of family and friends, and the military elite, would all be at the formal party in the center of town, the same place where their wedding reception had been held one year ago.

Before the celebration actually began, in their bedroom suite at the Fuhrer’s mansion, Roy sat in the chair beside their bed.

His eyes were narrowed as he focused intensely on the book he was reading. 

Riza was standing across the room, looking in the large mirror of her vanity as she put on her pearl earrings.

Tonight, she had chosen to wear the same elegant black dress that Roy had selected for her when he had proposed……

Once her earrings were in, Riza smoothed a strand of loose blonde hair back into her elegant bun.

“Alright, I’m ready when you are.” She declared, looking over at her husband.

“Ok, just let me finish this….paragraph….almost…..done…..” Roy mumbled as he scowled in concentration at the page.

Riza walked over with a sigh and took the book out of his hands. 

A Man’s Guide To Pregnancy: How to be a Good Father and a Supportive Husband 

“Roy, why did you buy this?” Riza sighed as she closed the book and laid it on the nightstand.

“You know why.” Roy smirked at his wife.

“I’m a week late. There’s nothing definite at all, you’re just being silly.” Riza said, rolling her eyes as Roy reached out and gently pulled her down onto his lap.

“Well, if I am being silly now, later, I’ll just be more prepared.” Roy reasoned, kissing Riza’s lips sweetly.

Riza went to pull back but Roy started to deepen their kiss, earning an irritated whine from the blonde.

If he wanted a kiss, that was fine……

But………...the party!

Roy picked Riza up and stood, with her carefully cradled in his arms, and started walking to the bed.

It was then that she ultimately broke away. “We’re going to be late, Colonel!” She whispered as Roy laid her down.

She had finally finished getting her hair perfectly styled, her outfit put together……

But the loving, hungry look in Roy’s onyx eyes told her it was going to be worth the redo…….

“Yes, we certainly are, Lieutenant. I’m sure they’ll understand.” Roy purred, his hand sliding up the inside of Riza’s thigh as their lips met again. “We’ll be quick~.”

“Roy!” Riza gasped into their kiss. 

Outside the mansion, the Fuhrer’s chauffeur stood patiently by the car.

5 minutes late……..

10 minutes late…….

11………………..

12………….

13……………

14 minutes late, the door to the mansion opened and the chauffeur watched as the Fuhrer and his wife stepped out and walked to the car.

Giddy smiles were on both of their faces and the chauffeur himself struggled not to blush when he realized that both Roy and Riza’s cheeks were lit with the warm afterglow of mutual physical pleasure.

It was a silent, awkward drive to the party, but Roy and Riza just smiled at each other.

Roy and Riza’s first year of marriage had its joys and its challenges, all of which they had overcome.

In the backseat of the shiny black car, Roy gave Riza’s hand a squeeze, which she returned.

Roy wondered if he was right and the book was necessary…….

Secretly, Riza was wondering the same thing.

Whatever surprises it held, they were both excited to see what this next year would bring.

They could handle anything as long as they were together.

Fuhrer Mustang and his wife.

——————————————————————-

I’m considering making this a series and writing a sequel where Roy and Riza have a child. The next story would explore how their relationship evolves. What do you think?


End file.
